How the Grinchmon Stole Christmas
by Florencetheflowerfairy
Summary: Sora and Yamato's Christmas Eve is interrupted by a new villain! And everything rhymes!


**Disclaimer** : _Digimon Adventure_ and its characters do not belong to me. _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ was written by Dr. Seuss and doesn't belong to me either.

I wrote this story for **soratoseason** in December 2015, back when I didn't have a fanfiction account. My prompt was "2014!AU located in the Grinch universe," which was SO RANDOM but ended up being the BEST PROMPT EVER. I took a few creative liberties, since the story is still in the _Adventure_ universe in 2014, but you'll still see the Grinch. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

 **How the Grinchmon Stole Christmas**

All the Chosen Children and their Digimon loved Christmas a lot,

But the Grinchmon, denizen of the Digital World, did not!

Why did the Grinchmon hate Christmas so?

It could be, perhaps, he was allergic to snow.

Perhaps while human holidays made some Digimon cheerier,

The Grinchmon thought that humans thought their cultures superior.

But I think the most likely reason, in the end,

Was that Grinchmon had never known the love of a friend.

Now, Christmas was neither native to Japan,

But our heroes still enjoy celebrating, since they can.

Though in 2014, they were children no more,

They still enjoyed the lights and buying gifts from the store.

And our leading lady Sora was happiest of all,

She couldn't wait for Piyomon to see her new doll.

Yes Sora loved Christmas, the whole Christmas season,

Ask why and she'll tell you that love is the reason.

And Sora spent nights sewing undercover

To create the perfect silk kimono for her lover.

Soft to the touch like a cloud in the skies,

Blue as the ocean like Yamato's eyes.

She designed a suit for dear Gabumon too,

Sora outdid herself this year, it was true!

But when she returned home to finish up wrapping,

Her apartment was bare, all the trimmings and trappings

Were gone. The furniture and the fridge as well,

"It's empty!" Piyomon checked every room and yelled.

Even the cake Sora baked for her mom,

Nothing was left by the wicked Grinchmon.

That she had been robbed filled Sora with fear!

And she poured her heart into presents this year!

When she thought of those long hours she had spent sewing,

Her finest suit yet without Yamato's knowing,

And he'd never know now; she'd never see him wear it,

This Christmas she would just have to grin and bear it.

For Sora was strong, she held her head high,

She bit her lip and she wiped her eye.

"Darling I'm home!" Yamato swung open the door,

Then he gasped and collapsed on his knees on the floor.

He hugged Gabumon who sobbed, "Yamato, why?

Why did they take everything from us, why?"

"It will be all right, Gabu," Yamato replied.

Sora nodded and sat by Yamato's side.

Piyo perched on her shoulder and she pet the bird's feathers,

So the small family was at least all together.

Sora murmured while smiling, "We've been through worse days."

And Yamato laughed and he met Sora's gaze.

She sighed, "I made you a kimono, and you too Gabumon."

Yamato stroked his lover's hair and said, "I wrote you a song."

So without his guitar the man started to sing,

And he'd sing and he'd sing and he'd sing sing sing sing!

Sora's shoulders relaxed and her eyes closed in bliss,

At the end of his ballad she gave him a kiss.

But unbeknownst to the pair, they were being spied on

By that wicked old thief, the mean one Grinchmon!

He opened the Gate, which caught their attention,

Then they fell through their floor into the Digital dimension.

The couple stood up and faced the old liar,

A green Digimon in Santa attire.

He snarled and he stomped and he gave them the blame,

He tried to stop Christmas from coming, but it came!

Gabu and Piyo were ready to fight,

But their partners stopped them—something wasn't right.

The Grinchmon's lair was cold like a grave,

It felt familiar…like their own Dark Cave.

And though Yamato and Sora saw Grinchmon was mean,

In their hearts they both knew that he was suffering.

Sora walked forward without fear for her fate,

Saying, "What you did was wrong but it isn't too late."

Yamato held out his hand and maintained her kind tone,

"You don't have to fear and you are not alone."

And what happened next? Well the Digimon say,

That the lonely Grinchmon made two new friends that day.

And then he invited them onto his sleigh,

To help return the presents he had stolen away.

Tickets to a soccer game for Taichi and Agumon,

Matching bracelets for his sister Hikari and Tailmon,

A trip to a massage parlor for Gomamon and Jou,

A sci-fi B-movie for Tentomon and Koushiro,

Budding law student Iori and Armadimon got ties,

While Daisuke and Veemon got a cookbook for pies,

Knitted sweaters and scarves for Wormmon and Ken,

Miyako and Hawkmon got punk CDs again,

A wine bottle for Mimi (and plant food for Palmon),

And two floppy hats for Takeru and Patamon.

They brought everything back and returned home late,

Back to Sora and Yamato's apartment for their date.

Though it was past midnight and they were both tired,

But their friendliness left Grinchmon feeling inspired.

They had promised to visit him, much to his surprise,

And Sora said she would make a New Year's suit for his size,

And Yamato said he would try to write tunes

That wouldn't annoy him (though Grinchmon doubted this news).

But still, they were kind, and the Grinchmon was grateful.

They reached out to him even though he was hateful.

So before he returned to his Digital abode,

The Grinchmon used magic to make the clouds snow

All over Odaiba, all over their city,

Piyomon exclaimed, "It's so romantic and pretty!"

Sora nodded and offered her lover a grin,

He looked handsome and warm in her outfit for him.

Yamato held her tight and waved good-bye,

As the Grinchmon flew off on his sleigh through the sky.


End file.
